


（一）禁赛

by snowsound



Series: YOU，来学魔法吧！ [1]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowsound/pseuds/snowsound
Summary: 京je的哈利波特paro；有筒成员和其他我熟一点的j家人出没，主cp就是杰西x京本大我；满足自我想象的xxj文学。——————————————————————————————————————
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Jesse Lewis
Series: YOU，来学魔法吧！ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654021
Kudos: 2





	（一）禁赛

**Author's Note:**

> 京je的哈利波特paro；
> 
> 有筒成员和其他我熟一点的j家人出没，主cp就是杰西x京本大我；
> 
> 满足自我想象的xxj文学。
> 
> ——————————————————————————————————————

新学期才刚开始，京本大我就已经觉得是进入霍格沃茨以来最艰难的学期了。

首先老天爷就在跟他作对。连续阴雨了十几日，低矮的天空中雷声和电光在黑云里阴恻恻地上下翻腾，雨声已经成为城堡的背景声，氤氲的湿气更是蔓延到了每个角落。几乎所有人包括京本的心情都受到了影响，变得或多或少有些忧郁或者易怒，对于魁地奇球员来说，这种日子更不好过。

格兰芬多队是唯一坚持在大雨中训练的球队，队长路易斯·杰西声称掌握了古老的避雷术，会保护大家，队员们也只好将信将疑地咬牙进行着艰苦的训练，直到找球手在挥刀武士的雕像附近抓住飞贼的时候，一道煞白的电光闪过……事后队长被禁赛半学期，球队也暂停了训练。但找球手佐藤胜利除了眉毛头发被烤焦和受到了惊吓，老天保佑，人居然没有什么大碍。杰西从此逢人便吹嘘他高超的古老秘术，尽管所有人都知道那些阴阳道之类的都只是传说而已，可怜的胜利一定是因为运气好。

听起来好像和京本大我没什么关系，毕竟他是斯莱特林学院的，运动苦手的他也不是魁地奇球员。

事实并没有这么简单。有一个只有现斯莱特林球队队长和分院长知道的秘密：京本大我不仅是一个狂热的魁地奇迷，还是一个研究魁地奇战术的天才。他二年级起就暗中和斯莱特林队的队长讨论和制定战术，学院杯三连冠有他一半的功劳。出于某种奇怪的羞耻心和骄傲，当然还有校规里关于魁地奇纪律的要求，这件事便成了一个秘密。

没有魁地奇训练的日子令人难以忍受。京本在第一个周末就溜去了霍格莫德的山下酒馆观看魁地奇联赛的转播：后起之秀赤鬼对上老牌强队丰云神，这么精彩的比赛正好可以帮助他打起精神来。根据校规，开学两周后三年级以上的学生才被允许单独前往霍格莫德，因此那天酒馆里就只有京本一个学生……参与了打架斗殴事件。

魁地奇是一项野蛮的运动，球迷也不是好惹的，打架是很常见的事，只是谁也想不到一个看起来文弱高冷的未成年揍起人会如此凶猛，哐哐放倒了五个壮汉和两排酒架。分院长匆匆赶去领人的时候，看到的就是这副景象：京本大我盘腿坐在一个鼻青脸肿的大汉身上，面无表情地审问：“赤鬼强还是丰云神强？”，对方满嘴是血只能发出“呜呜呜”的声音，京本立马就是一记耳光：“不对，重新说。” ……至少学生没吃亏，分院长心里这么想。

在处置上，分院长向来铁面无私，京本也得到了“禁赛”半学期的处罚，不得为斯莱特林队出谋划策。他不信邪，悄悄找队长聊队型，第二天斯莱特林的计分漏斗里就少了50分的绿宝石，队长埋怨京本自作主张，连球队训练都不允许让他来看了。除此之外还有禁止进入霍格莫德一学期，加上图书馆帮工一学期这两项处罚。事后他才知道，这是他父亲赔了酒馆两酒架的陈年好酒后强烈要求分院长增加处罚的结果。

太不公平了。京本大我一边把书放回书架上一边忿忿，那个害队友被雷劈的红毛憨憨都只有半学期禁赛的处罚呢，我只是揍了几个魁地奇流氓，凭什么要被罚的这么狠。

“前辈？你好像放错了，这本属于《符咒画解》，要放去禁书区的。”站在梯子下的是另一个图书馆帮工，看京本一直神游，终于小声提醒。

“知道了。”京本在心里啧了一声，从梯子上爬下来。

他认识这个后辈，拉文克劳队的找球手，平时戴着一副细边框的眼镜，给人文静沉稳的感觉。京本来图书馆之前，他已经在这里做了两年了。这小子比他还不爱说话，书呆子一个，不过在球场上意外的敏捷，是不可以轻视的对手，这个赛季也要提醒中岛前辈……

啊，我已经，不能再参与魁地奇了啊！可恶！

京本心痛地揪住胸前的衣服，靠在禁书区的书架上，一脸“不如杀了我吧”的表情。

不放心于是跟来禁书区的松村北斗：……前辈不高冷的时候原来是这样的吗？好像有点可爱……


End file.
